Mathusala, The Scarlet Hero
"Mathusala was the most decent man I ever encountered during the fall of Arthas. Everyone else, I can safely say, was either a victim or a villain or quite often both. At first glance, Mathusala seems like a backwoods Knight, one of those good old guys swapping lies about the battles gone by. There's an aura about him that makes you bridle initially. Yet over time you come to see him as a valuable ally and-dare I say it?-a friend. It all comes from belief. Mathusala believed in himself and believed in those around him. And from that belief came the strength that allowed him and those who followed him to survive everything else this world threw at him. Mathusala was a most decent and honorable man. I suppose that's why his is the greatest tragedy in this godforsaken war." - Hood Mathusala, Briefly known as Captain Luc ValonForth during his service to Prince Arthas, is the son of the blacksmith Mortimer. As a teenage boy he swore to take vengeance for his brother believed to be butchered by orcish Death Knights. He called out to any powers to give him the strength to take vengeance on the band of orcs and was blessed with the light as well as some more sinister forces... RP stats * The second set of stats is for when Mathusala is fused briefly with the souls taken by Frostmourne and those from Lights Hope Chapel. Equipment: *Crimson Justice: +3 MAG against undead, +2 CHR with members of the Scarlet Crusade *Ashbringer (during the Battle for icecrown only.): +4 STR against undead. +8 MAG against undead. HISTORY Mathusala's Story is now to Large to be reasonably contained in just one article. However it is now made into a two part saga; * Part 1: The Legend of the Hero in which Mathusala is introduced and then followed as he travels a path leading to the epic battle at Icecrown... * Part 2: The Legend of the Father in which Mathusala Returns home to find devastation in the wake of his resurrected Father... Also in the epic tale are smaller additions such as; * The Dreams: The Dreams of the Hero * The battle of Icecrown: The End of Ages Be sure to check up on the development of the other characters as well; * Deathecus Grimhammer * Issilien Darkwave * Mataus the Wrathcaster * Hood * Lord Garathros * Mortimer As well as; * The Legends of Honor * The Guardians of the Light * The Council of Thirteen Personality Mathusala is known to be honorable to every race, uncharacteristically compared to other scarlet crusade members. He is very quite do to his experiences and his indomitable force of will that keeps him free of the Lich King and bound to the light yet still able to control his death knight powers. He is known to go into fits of insanity, raving about the Ashbringer, Arthas, Helena, and most of all the unquenchable thirst to kill. being skilled in every weapon, he has forged his own sword which he calls Crimson Justice . He is known to now use any means nessesary to achieve his goals, even sacrafice those he loves. However there is some part of him that obviously grieves for what he does. Since his reunion with the light, Mathusala has restrained all of this madness and only extremely rarely will someone catch a glance at his old self. As Seen by Others This section grants others the opportunity to add their thoughts about this character. Feel free to discuss their relationship here. Quotes * The Ballad of Mathusala and The Chosen One * "You cannot win Valdelmar!" * "I sense corruption in the Crusade. we must take caution." * "the Ashbringer is more than just a weapon. It is a symbol of the light, an icon in the darkness. It can bind men together more well than any commander could ever hope to achieve." * "Feel The Wrath of the Crusade!" * "If we are to bring about a new order we must remove key Highlords quickly." * "well well now, I shall teach you your final lesson. I am both Death knight and Paladin, both good and evil, now face Crimson Justice and begone!" * "To hell with the undead! we'll cut our way through the woods men!" * "Have faith Brothers of the crusade, Today we shall retake the town of Retholm! Let none stand in the way of your fury, Death!!!" * "To those about to give their lives defending this city, I salute you." * "Stand Firm and we shall prevail, one way or another." *"If any of you haven't done this with us before don't panic, Its just gonna be a bumpy ride when the necropolis hits the ground..." * "Will you accept in your unholy honor?" * "ARTHAS!!! TODAY WE END THIS!!!" * "You were my friend Arthas, we were invincible together and now we are inseparable apart. But it must end." * "Garathros I swear by all I hold dear, by all the powers I posses, by all the believers in Justice I will Kill you!" * "Even lord Hood could not hold that city for more than a day, the undead infest every corner of it. He had the whole alliance army at his back and half of the scarlet crusade as well. Will you fight should the time come? Will you risk your lives defending loved ones from the undead? Or will you stand by your false belief that most of us conspired to kill the Ashbringer? We shall. But the question is, will you? * "Belief, what a powerful force. Give a man a weapon and he will fight for you, but give that man a purpose and he would die for you. Is there a force stronger in this world? Perhaps, but I believe that nothing is more powerful than a determined man." * "What are we fighting for? that is a good question. Some of you will no doubt be fighting for honor and glory, for that I salute you. Some of you will be fighting for Money, well every man has need of that. Some of you will fight for your loved ones, The protection of others is a tradition we must uphold. Some of you may fight for justice, be warned, justice quickly turns into vengeance in the chaos of battle. Some of you fight for hope of the future, well we will live see it happen, I fight for an old friend, that I might either save him. If that cannot be done than I will kill him. Members of the Horde, of the Alliance, of the Argent Dawn, of the Scarlet Crusade. Regardless of what you are fighting for, we are united in one purpose. We will win this fight. Maybe we will come out as enemies when we are done, but today, you are members of the free people. AND IT IS TIME TO MAKE OUR STAND!" * "Now... we are ONE! and we will have Justice! NER'ZUL!" The List * Age: 45 * Relatives: Mortimer (Father) Isabelle (Mother deceased) Deathecus Grimhammer (Brother) Helena (wife Deceased) Issilien Darkwave (son) * Titles: The Scarlet Hero, The Chosen One, The Black Rider * Occupation: Leader of the Legends of Honor * Status: Alive * Location: Mostly Icecrown. * Aliases: Captain Luc ValonForth * Allies/Friends: Highlord Taelan Fordring, Crusader Lord Valdelmar, Highlord Alexandros Morgraine, Darion Mograine, Renault Mograine, Mataus the Wrathcaster, Scarlet commander Marjhan, Commander Eligor Dawnbringer, Carlen Redpath, Alliance General Hood, Highlord Tirion Fordring, the members or the present Council of Thirteen, Arthas before his corruption, Uther before his death. * Beliefs: The Holy Light. * Personal obsessions: Redeeming Arthas, Reforming the Scarlet Crusade in his Vision * Professions: Miner, Blacksmith, Named his Sword Crimson Justice * Arch Enemies: Lord Garathros (possibly deceased), Arthas/The Lich King, Mortimer Notes * When I originally wrote this the Captain in warcraft 3 had been unnamed and there for it was much easier to fit that particular part of the story in. Since he has been named by blizzard but I wanted to keep the section to refer that Mathusala had had a very close relationship to Arthas, I simply made him have an Alias. * The Battle for Ogrimar and the Undercity did actually happen on our server. While Perdition (the Alliance elites) did clear the other two cities. It was Hood that, with his large influence from leading almost always successful raids, Had gathered almost all of the Alliance members in South shore. The Horde were supposed to be all in Tauren Mill but do to some hard to control anticipation, The alliance set out before the horde had completely rallied. * a brief clip of the madness in Tauren mill can be found here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=250Nb4aY4Ik I show up at exactly 0:54 * The photos of me with the corrupted and pure Ashbringer where taken on a friends private server. I DO NOT RECOMMEND YOU DO THIS!'' there is a large chance it could screw up files of the main game * There is a small chance that I might make a brief Machinima about Mathusala * The photo of Mathusala with the Ashbringer fighting Arthas was made by User:Tosuno and he deserves full credit for it. * No references are intended to be made with anything I have written (honestly) * The next time someone edits my article in a bad way I will make it so no one can. * The Story of Mathusala consists of two parts. The Legend of the Hero, His rise to power and his epic conflict with the Litch King. And The Legend of the Father, His Conflict against the might of Deathwing the Destroyer. Deathecus plays key parts in The Legend of the Hero, But it will be Issilien that replaces him as the mentor. Mataus the Wrathcaster, Though dead, Will get his final vengeance on the murderers of his parents. Hood Will lead the Armies of the Alliance till he dies. The council of Thirteen will be revisited in the Legend of the Father and play a large part. * To the editors, I know this is getting quite long. I intend to split it into about three parts very soon. Category:Alliance Category:Legends of Honor Category:Argent Dawn Category:The Argent Crusade Category:The Scarlet Onslaught Category:Characters in the Legends Category:Human